Sirens attached to emergency vehicles are used to inform neighboring vehicles an emergency situation. However, the long-term exposure of first responders to loud noise generated from the sirens may cause many severe medical issues such as deafness.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system to reduce the siren noise of emergency vehicles.